


Comfort Vignettes [unedited]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Help, M/M, Nightmares, i have no idea what to tag this, pfff, sorta - Freeform, sorta???, ventart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: No one likes nightmares, but everyone likes stories.A Friend's Embrace- Young Nickolas wakes up from his first nightmare, away from home and away from his parents. Hopefully his best friend can help him calm down...A Father's Tale- During a very peaceful slumber a tiny disturbance wakes Nickolas up in the middle of the night, though, it wasn't someone calling for him. But for Cathal.A Story of Love- Nickolas tries to read his nephew one of his favorite stories before bed, but he seems to have fallen another daydreaming episode. What's been on the cleric's mind lately?Elizabeth belongs to Tea!





	Comfort Vignettes [unedited]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts), [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



> I woke up this morning with a sad story on the brain, took a nap a little later and woke up crying from another sad dream and--guess what?--woke up AGAIN. Crying. Surprise. 
> 
> Two of these were from the sad dreams, there's still one more but it has absolutely nothing to do with either of these but that's fiiiine. Anyways, uhm....I got nothing, enjoy? 
> 
> Here's wonderwall. 
> 
> \-- -- -- -- -- --

“Cal? Cal.”

 

“Hm?”

 

The young Christmas pup rolls over to his left side to look over to see who was calling his name. He’d admit that it’s a little surprising that standing there besides his bed was a young—but rather tall—looking pale yellow Gelert playing with the sleeves of his tunic anxiously. With a free hand slipping out from the warmth of the covers, the more tired boy of the two pushes the black tufts of hair away from his face and lets out a large yawn. It wasn’t normal to see Nickolas look so nervous, let alone seeing him up so late either. “Nicko..? It’s like, late...”

 

“I know, I know.” Nickolas musters embarrassingly, playing a little more with his baggy sleeve he looks over his shoulders so he can make a glimpse at his own bed that was just a couple feet away. “I...I can’t sleep.” A nightmare? At least, that’s what little Cathal could make out by the sheer distress on his friend’s face and his tired looking eyes. Cathal sighs and slowly moves himself a little back towards the other side of the bed, with his other hand he lifts the sheets to let his friend know that he was more than welcome to share his covers. Nickolas gratefully excepts the offer as he quickly scrambles under the quilt and pokes his head out at the top, he watches silently as his friend goes back to closing his eyes and makes another tired sounding sigh. “Thanks Cal...”

 

“Y’know,” the boy begins slowly, trying to hide another yawn under his covers. “my mom usta say that nightmares...were just dreams that tell us what we worry about when we’re awake.” Nickolas was surprised, Cathal rarely—if ever—make conversation about his parents, Nickolas was actually sort of surprised that the Christmas pup remembers them. Well, mostly because he thought that Cathal was just like all the other children at the Cathedral, born and raised there without ‘real’ parents, besides than the clerics and the nuns who decided to raise them instead.

 

“You don’t talk about your mom or dad much.”

 

“What can I say? They’re dead.”

 

“Still...” Nickolas whispers nervously, he brings his legs up a little more so that he’s almost in a fetal position, he doesn’t turn away from looking at his friend and instead he smiles a little more. “Who do you look like more?”

 

“My dad. You?”

 

“Same here.” Cathal lets out another yawn and his head sinks more into the comfort of his pillow as Nickolas continues, “Do you…have nightmares about your parents sometimes?”

 

“Sometimes.” the young Christmas Gelert opens an eye to look at his friend, he sees it then on the blonde’s face, he’s worried. Cathal sighs again and opens both eyes, “Your nightmare...” he didn’t have to inquire further for Nickolas to answer ‘yes’. He hasn’t seen his parents in so long, nor his little brother, and it was definitely taking a toll on him. Unfortunately for Nickolas, but fortunately for Cathal, the young Christmas pup’s brown eyes flashed as he “saw” the dream that plagued his friend. The nightmare that had just woken him up was about returning home and his parents not even recognizing him, they chased Nickolas away from his own home and he was left to roam Brightvale by himself. After ‘seeing’ the dream Cathal yawns again, this time he doesn’t bother to cover his mouth. “Your parents won’t forget you, that’s what parents do. They remember you no matter what.” Nickolas doesn’t look too convinced by his friend’s words as he says that, he can’t even be mad at Cathal for looking into his nightmare because he’s just so anxious about it.

 

“But—but John said that Father Gary didn’t recognize him after he came back from--”

 

“Oh, that’s a phrase that all old people say, Nicko. ‘Look at you! I could barely recognize you’--y’know, old people trying to flatter kids by saying we look older, stronger and all that dumb stuff.” Cathal closes his eyes tightly and huffs, “Anyways, Father Gary isn’t a dad—or, well, I hear he has a son somewhere in the East, but I mean John isn’t his son...y’know.” Nickolas nods his head and he sighs.

 

“So...if you have a nightmare, who helps you?”

 

“No one.” Cathal states proudly though his voice cracks a little at the end.

 

No one.

 

He’s been alone for three years and he hasn’t had the humbleness to walk up to a cleric or a nun and spill out his feelings like he does with Nickolas. Nor does he share the nightmares of his parent’s death with anyone, he won’t, he absolutely refuses. Though his eyes are closed he can hear his friend sniffle and he knows it’s from the mere thought of not having any comfort during a nightmare. Maybe that’s why he bothers to hang around Nickolas because—well yeah, he’s fun and smart but—he’s sensitive, he’s caring...he _chose_ to care about him. Not like everyone else he’s met that felt they were obligated to care about him because of the horrors that happened to his parents years ago. Nickolas’ care and emotions for him were genuine.

 

Cathal opens his eyes and he sees that Nickolas is trying not to cry and honestly, that scares him, the last thing he ever needs to do is make the only other person left who cares about him cry. “Nicko—please don’t cry!” he whispers hurriedly though his dear friend catches him off guard by moving a little closer and wrapping his arms around him. Cathal doesn’t bother in trying to push his friend off, mostly because ever since they had first became friends it was one of the many things he loved about Nickolas. His perfectly golden hair, his sharp looking hazel eyes, his incredibly intelligent brain, his lithe body and his perfectly comforting hugs. Cathal reaches up and wraps his arms around Nickolas and he buries his face into his friend’s tunic with a sigh, he would give up everything just so he can stay in his best friend’s hugs forever.

 

“If you have a bad dream Cal, I want to hear it.” Nickolas whispers raising his hand so that he can play with the black curls on his friend’s head, he loved twirling the tufts in between his fingers like they were soft pieces of silk. “Even if you don’t have a bad dream I want to help you. No matter what, even if it’s just you sleeping next to me or talking, or whatever. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

 

– –

 

“Cal? Cal...” a soft delicate voice made Nickolas wake from his slumber, the cleric turns himself slowly to look outside the window so he can see just how early it was but instead, he’s greeted with a tiny little Usul girl that wore a lavender colored nightgown standing besides the bed. The moment his eyes fall on her she ducks down to hide from his view but Nickolas grins softly, ah yes, it was young Elizabeth. Cathal’s daughter.

 

“It’s alright my dear,” Nickolas whispers, his voice soothing enough to let the young girl know that she’s done nothing wrong and give her the courage she needed to poke her head back into his line of vision. He knows just by the look on the child’s face that she had been crying moments before, no doubt from another night terror that has been plaguing her since she had first met her father. “did you have another nightmare?” Elizabeth nods her head hurriedly and wipes her nose on the inside of her gown with another sniffle, that was more than enough of a reason to wake up Cathal. Nickolas looks over his shoulder to see that the hunter that shared his bed was still there with his head rested perfectly in the crook of his shoulder and neck, his arms still wrapped gently, but possessively, around his waist. “Cathal.” The hunter didn’t even twitch in his slumber, though he was still breathing—which was a good sign—so it wasn’t that he had ‘died’ officially on top of him. Nickolas laughs a little and gently rubs his muzzle against Cathal’s cheek and muzzle, the hunter mutters something incoherent under his breath as he’s gently woken up. “Cathal.”

 

“Hn? Nicko? What is it?”

 

“Someone had a bad dream.” the cleric whispers looking back over at Elizabeth, the hunter looks up and over to the other side where his young daughter stood with a small Usuki doll tucked under one arm and he yawns out an ‘oh boy’. “Just let her in.” Nickolas mutters rolling himself over on his back before sitting up, Elizabeth smiles and raises her hands up into the air over her head when Cathal nods his and mumbles ‘just for tonight’, making his friend laugh. “How many times have you said that to her?”

 

“Twelve times.” Cathal answers in a tired husky voice, “Six times this week.” he mutters leaning over Nickolas so that he can grab Elizabeth from under her arms and brings her onto the bed, he lifts the covers up so the little Usul can slide underneath in between her father and his friend. “Comfy princess?”

 

“Yup.” Elizabeth yawns, Nickolas lays back onto the bed and rolls onto his right side so that he can watch on as Cathal lays back down and bring the child onto his chest. The hunter yawns again into a closed fist,

 

“So...uh...I guess you want another story before bed.”

 

“I want one with fighting princesses.” Elizabeth says copying her father’s yawn and bringing her Usuki friend up under her chin in a tight hug. “Fighting princesses, and, and parties on big ships...in the middle of the ocean.” Nickolas would guess that this was a usual scene for them, a darker thought in his mind wondered just how many times Cathal had to do this with little Elizabeth when they had lived in Newyyn. Taking shelter in dark hidden alleyways to hide from dastardly monsters and other beats in the night, it must’ve been very hard to live that way with a child around but…well, Cathal can do anything if he puts his all into it. And now, with them living in Krawk Island with Elizabeth, and the little girl having the luxury of her own room inside their large and spacious mansion, the two of them still bond this way. Creating stories together and helping eachother cope from nightmares.

 

“Okay, okay.” Cathal takes a moment to look up at nothing in particular on the ceiling, swirling a finger in the air as he toys with thoughts and strings ideas together in his mind then nods, as if he was finally getting the story together. “Alright, long time ago there was a kingdom in the middle of the ocean--”

 

“Did it have boats?”

 

“Tons of boats, my dear.” Cathal answers waving a free hand in the air to the left and then letting it glide to the right as if showing her a full horizon over them, “They had big boats, they had small ones like rowboats—they had boats that were lined with canons on both sides, ones with sails so high it climbed into the sky. They had ships with talking figure-heads, oh, those guys sang the best shanty’s of course...But, the biggest boat in all of Neopia was the boat that carried the very _kingdom_ on it’s deck, The Golden Faelie--”

 

“Wait, then how did the boat float then? Wouldn’t it have sinked?”

 

“Sunk, dear, not ‘sinked’. And also there’s something called ‘physics’ that plays a huge part in keeping the large boat afloat but I’ll teach you all that when you’re older and you understand how buoyancy works, now hush, I’m getting to the good part.”

 

“Yes, yes, please continue, dear.” Nickolas chuckles putting the pillow more underneath his head so that he can listen to the story comfortably as well. It would be a crime in itself if he didn’t say that Cathal usually makes the best stories—for any genre—and that this one in particular was no exception, ships with talking figureheads? A sailing kingdom on a ship’s deck? He was dying to know more.

 

“ _Anyways_ —” Cathal drones out, reaching over his with hand to playfully flick under Nickolas’ chin and urge him to be quiet for the time being, seeing that it sorta worked and made the blonde smile he continued. “—the kingdom didn’t really have a role of authority other than it’s ‘captain’ the King. But the King was also self proclaimed and many of the townspeople didn’t like that, and after so many years of pirates trying to loot them over the years it was only fair that they find a royal to take charge of them all.” The hunter thinks a little more, as if trying to remember what exactly his daughter had requested in the story and nods, “Right, so, one day the King comes out onto his deck, and makes an announcement that he was going to throw a large tournament. A grand festival with challenges for wit, strength, bravery, and leadership. ‘Whoever can best me in every challenge, can sail The Golden Faelie as it’s Captain and King’...”

 

“Cal.” Cathal looks over to see that Nickolas is holding his finger to his lips to warn his friend to stay quiet, and then he points to his chest where Elizabeth fell asleep. The hunter breathes a long relieved sigh and sinks more onto the bed, letting his hand playfully twirl with his daughter’s lively orange hair. “Looks like she finally fell asleep.”

 

“Thank Fyora.” he chuckles, “Last time I had to tell three stories before she could.”

 

“And?” Nickolas asks smiling more when his friend throws him a confused glance, “What happens next?” ‘Nicko...’ Cathal almost threatens in a groan but the frustration couldn’t last as he laughs against his friend’s never ending curiosity. “I want to know what happens Cal, what if Elizabeth wakes up in the morning and wants to hear the rest? Someone has to help you keep the story consistent.”

 

“Oh, you are absolutely right, my dear.” Cathal answers sarcastically, though, Nickolas does have a really good point. Elizabeth was a really intelligent girl, she knows whenever Cal changes a story or—genuinely forgets the important details. Reaching with his other hand so that he can slip it into Nickolas’ grasp, he looks back up at the ceiling and whispers ‘now where was I?’ under his breath then gasps. “Oh, okay, okay, so---”

 

– –

 

“ _< <_ _\--_ _so the tournaments begun_ _with a single, loud, canon ball fire—Bang!_ _Year after year for almost a decade men traveled from far and wide to challenge Captain Fargo in his challenges, and every year not a single sailor was brave, witty, nor strong enough to best the Dreaded Black Captain of the sea. >>_”

 

“ _< <But uncle.>>_” the young blue pup with untamable curly hair finally cuts off as he immediately sits up in his bed, the cleric removes his gaze from the book he held on his lap to look over at him, “ _< <I thought they were looking for Princess Ella—and isn’t Captain Fargo not brave? Because he failed the test for the bravest against Ella did?>>_”

 

“ _< <Hush, my son, it’s not that part of the story yet.>>_” Nickolas chuckles bringing the covers back up to under his nephew’s chin with a free hand and slowly urging him to lay back down and rest his head on the pillow, “ _< <I thought you wanted me to read this story? You already know what’s going to happen so why not you tell it?>>_” The young Gelert shakes his head defiantly and makes a soured expression,

 

“ _< <I like it better when you read it. You get the voices just right.>>_” Nickolas chuckles a little more and opens the book back up to the page he had stopped on, his eyes skimming over quickly on the page to find just where he had left off but his eyes couldn’t really escape the pictures that his friend had drawn beside the words he wrote by hand. With him being gone for so long, sometimes looking through his books and letters like this was just the closest thing to a comfortable visit that Nickolas can accept from Cathal as of late.

 

“ _< <Fine, fine. I can’t argue with such a compliment like that.>>_” he takes a moment to let his fingers gently caress over the sketchy lines that formed the ship and the water, a smile tugs at his muzzle as he remembers those long nights just years ago when Cathal stayed up writing and drawing dozens of times to get every page in the book just right. Those same nights his teenage daughter would proof-read the pages and pose dynamically on top of the bed’s tall frame so he can get the drawing of the pirate princess perfectly, when they would recite and act out the story and Nickolas would ‘play’ as the wise figurehead that taught Ella how to outsmart Captain Fargo on the Bravery challenge, all the while Cathal would call the role as the King of Pirates and threaten to toss Elizabeth ‘overboard’.

 

“ _< <Uncle.>>_” Arlen pipes up again, with a playful tone this time as he turned himself onto his side and rest his cheek against his crossed forearms. He knows exactly what that glow in Nickolas’ eyes mean, it would be the very same look he makes whenever he’s outside of Moonlight Manor’s garden, looking at the dark colored roses in the summer as they bloom. Or whenever they’re walking home from the Ben and Bow Inn and the sky changes from orange to a deep purple and he looks up to adore the stars as they began to peek through the clouds. “ _< <You’re in love again.>>_” he grins that teasing smile that his mother Theresa would share whenever she know she was right, and Nickolas covers his mouth to hold in the embarrassed laugh and hide his reddening face.

 

“ _< <Oh, __sorry_ _.. >>_”

 

“ _< <Can...can I hear a story about __him_ _instead? >>_” Nickolas looks over at his clever nephew with a surprised expression on his face, sure, a short while ago his nephew had caught on that he would often let his mind travel into the past but…he was just like his mother and uncle apparently. They were fascinated by the power of love, especially if one shows signs that they were still in love with a ‘mysterious’ someone. ‘I don’t know, my son’ Nickolas manages to whisper softly, his eyes went back into the book and he brings it more onto his lap as if he was going to continue with their usual story instead. Not only because he wasn’t really sure if Arlen was ready to hear about Cathal, but also because he wants to spare himself from the heartache he’s been trying to hide from his nieces and nephew for so long.

 

“ _< <This one __**is**_ _one of your favorite_ _tales_ _, Arlen. I don’t want to bore you and have you miss out on tonight’s storytime… >>_”

 

“ _< <We can read this again later. I want to know about the __**author**_ _. >>_” little clever Arlen states proudly brushing his dark curls away from his eyes, those same green eyes determined for a new story about a generation’s worth of love and compassion. “ _< <That_ **is** _who you like, right? The one who wrote the book? And he drew those pictures too, that’s what Eli said. She also said that you_ _love_ _this guy_ _a real lot_ _. >>_”

 

“ _< <Oh did she now?>>_” Nickolas manages to laugh closing the book and putting it off to the side, he leans over so that his elbows rest on his knees and finally Arlen lays down under his covers comfortably. Leave it to his best friend’s daughter to have a big of a mouth like him, but he knows she can’t help it. Elizabeth loves talking about her father, especially about the times they had spent together as she was growing up and the traveling they had done. No doubt she’s already told stories to Arlen and his sisters about him but this night was different, Arlen was going to hear it straight from Nickolas instead, even his older sisters haven’t had the pleasure to have this talk yet. “ _< <Did she tell you then, that the one who wrote the book is her father? __And that he_ _modeled_ _Captain Fargo after himself? >_ _>_ ”

 

“ _< <No.>>_” Arlen gasps in a tiny voice filled with surprise and wonder. The cleric’s smile is more profound as he laughs genuinely, he also brings his hands up to fold them together so that he can silently contemplate a good story, but, he’s already in this much of a good mood. He might as well tell Arlen how the story of Princess Ella and The Golden Faelie came to be.

 

“ _< <Well, it’s a good introduction to share with you about…about your __talented_ _Uncle Cal. >>_”

 

\-- End


End file.
